A Letter of Love
by Lita Briefs
Summary: This would be my second time at posting my fanfics so I still consider myself to be new at this. This fanfic is about the relationship between Minako and Yaten but Yaten is only female when he transforms into a senshi so I refer to him/her as male. Thanks


A Letter of Love

This would be my second time at posting my fanfics so I still consider myself to be new at this. This fanfic is about the relationship between Minako and Yaten but Yaten is only female when he transforms into a senshi so I refer to him/her as male. Once, again this does not have sexual or hentai scenes. I hope you enjoy my story and as always please e-mail me your thoughts at MotokiKoibito@moonkingdom.com. Thanks!

A Letter Of Love

The night sky began to cover the fading sunlight. Yaten sat alone in his room gazing at the stars. With a sigh, he pulled out a photograph of all his friends that he had left on earth, but the only one he noticed in the picture was Minako, smiling cheerfully as usual. Taiki walked in and peered over Yaten's shoulder.

"You miss her, don't you?," asked Taiki.

"Who? What are you talking about?," replied Yaten, always hiding his emotions.

"You know, you're not the only one who left someone behind," said Taiki, thinking about Ami.

"Don't get all mushy, you know I can't stand that," said Yaten, rolling his eyes.

"You don't seem to mind it when you're writing all that poetry about Minako," said Taiki, giggling.

"I told you stay out of my stuff!," yelled Yaten.

"What is he upset about, now?," said Seiya who just walked through the door.

"Yaten misses Minako," Taiki blurted.

"Do not!," said Yaten, who was being very childish.

"I agree that it would be nice to see Usagi and everyone but we live our lives apart from one another and we all have to take care of our Princess'," replied Seiya being logical at the moment.

"That may be true but Yaten shouldn't give up, he needs to have hopes," replied Taiki.

"Can I have a say in this please, … never mind, just drop the subject," said Yaten as he walked out the door to go find his princess. "Princess Kakyu, may I speak with you?" asked Yaten, politely.

"What is it, Healer?," replied Princess Kakyu.

"The danger we once faced is over but we continue to live our lives as eternal guardians, I don't mean to be rude but shouldn't we be in the place that makes us happy?," asked Yaten.

"I take it, you are referring to earth," replied Princess Kakyu.

"Yes, and Princess, I promise that everything would be fine, if I were to venture to there, as far as I'm concerned we are safe, if you were in any danger, I'd rush home and anyway, you still have Taiki and Seiya," offered Yaten.

"Actually, if she were to let her soldiers go where they pleased, she would only be left with Seiya," interrupted Taiki.

"If your wish is to leave and you are sure that you'll be happy, then your wish has been granted," announced the princess. "But, I will miss you, both, Seiya, will you be heading to earth, also?"

"You should have at least one soldier, besides the one I most care about is already by my side," said Seiya, sweetly. Princess Kakyu smiled and said good bye to Yaten and Taiki.

When they arrived on earth, they were greeted by many Starlight fans who wondered where they had been for all this time. Many curious fans also wanted to know where Seiya was. But Yaten and Taiki quickly avoided the crowd and headed down to their old apartment. Meanwhile, back at Minako's house, she was just waking up. Trying not to awake Artemis who was laying at the end of her bed, she tip-toed downstairs to make breakfast. After wandering around the kitchen, Minako picked up the phone and dialed Makoto's phone number.

"Hello?," said Makoto answering the phone.

"Um…Makoto, how do you make pancakes?," asked Minako who wasn't the best at cooking.

"Oh, God, why don't you just come over and I'll make you some so you don't burn the house down!," offered Makoto, giggling.

"Bite me…nevermind, I'll eat when my mom wakes up!," said Minako, who was not amused. "And, anyway, I'll have to learn how to cook for when I go to England by myself."

"So, you're actually going to o that?" replied Makoto.

"Yeah, I finally got an acting job so I'm moving back there, don't worry, I'll write to everyone and call you too…when I get the money for long distance," laughed Minako.

"Okay, but we'll all miss you," said Makoto.

"I'll miss you too but I have to pack now, so I got to go," replied Minako.

"Alright, well, now we're one scout short, but good luck, bye!" said Makoto.

"Thanks, bye, Makoto" replied Minako. Minako hung up the phone and walked up the stairs to her room to continue the packing she stated the other day. Makoto decided to call the other scouts and they began to plan a surprise going away party for Minako. Meanwhile, back at the Kou residence:

"I can't wait to see Ami," said Taiki.

"You can't go see her now, she'll tell Minako that I'm back," replied Yaten.

"So? If you don't care about her then why does it matter?," said Taiki, in a very sly tone.

"Stay out of my business, I'll go see Minako, now, just so you can go see Ami, I was going to surprise her," replied Yaten. Yaten took his old car that was still sitting in the garage and drove to Minako's house. And on the way there, he stopped to pick up a dozen yellow roses for Minako because they're her favorite. Yaten walked up to Minako's doorstep and knocked on the door. Minako's dad answered the door and invited Yaten inside. He yelled for his daughter to come downstairs.

"Yes, dad?," saidMinako coming down the stairs.

"You have a visitor," announced Minako's father. Minako turned to see who her guest was and her mouth dropped open.

"Yaten? You're back!," said the shocked Minako with a tear in her eye.

"Hey, Minako, these are for you," said Yaten blushing as he handed Minako the flowers.

"Thank you, that's so sweet of you, Yaten," replied Minako as she stated to give him a hug. Yaten started to blush even more. "How long will you be staying this time? Is there more trouble?" asked the worried Minako.

"No, everything's fine, but I've decided to stay on earth, forever," announced Yaten.

"Oh, well, that's great…"said Minako trying to think of a way to tell Yaten that she was moving to England.

"I picked up your plane ticket today, you tell us if you need us to buy you another one for when you come home in two years from England," interrupted Minako's mother. When Minako turned around, Yaten was gone. Yaten drove home and went straight to his room, he laid on his bed and almost fell asleep when Taiki walked in.

"So, how'd things go with Minako?" asked Taiki.

"Once again, none of your business," snapped Yaten, "how about you and Ami?"

"Great, I am seeing her this Saturday," replied Taiki.

"Yippee for you," said Yaten in a sarcastic tone. "If you don't mind, I'd like to get some sleep now."

"At 3:00 in the afternoon?" snickered Taiki.

"Maybe I'm tired," replied Yaten, burying his head in his pillow. Taiki laughed and went back to his own room. Minako, wondering where Yaten went, called Ami and asked for the Kou phone number. Then Minako began to call Yaten.

"Hello?" Taiki answered.

"Hey, Taiki, it's good to know you're back, I'm actually looking for Yaten, though, is he home?" asked Minako.

"Thanks, nice talking to you too…yeah, he's here, hold on for a second," replied Taiki, "Yaten, phone!"

"What?" Yaten moaned.

"Hi? Why'd you rush off?" asked Minako, sweetly.

"Because you ditched me the first week that I'm back and you're moving to England!," yelled Yaten.

"Yeah, so I can pursue my dream, none of my other friends are being like this, it's not like you came back here for me or something." Minako replied loudly. There was a long pause until Yaten finally spoke again.

"You wrecked my dream!," screamed Yaten as he slammed down the phone. Minako was very confused. What dream was Yaten talking about? She knew that he could never care about her, the way she did about him. Yaten was crushed, the one he loved was moving to another place and didn't seem to care. The next day, Rei called Minako to come to the temple because it was an emergency. When Minako walked through the door, many of her friends smiled and yelled;

"Surprise!" the whole group screamed. Minako was shocked…she was going to miss all her friends terribly.

"I'll miss you," sighed Haruka.

"We all will," smiled Usagi.

"Thanks, all of you, but where's Yaten? Did you guys invite him?" asked Minako.

"We did but he never showed up," said Michiru.

"He's upset that you are moving away, because he loves you so much but he's too stubborn to say it," announced Taiki as the whole room turned to look at him.

"Yaten loves me?!" yelled the surprised Minako.

"I don't think I was supposed to say that, out loud," commented Taiki. Minako tried calling Yaten and coming to see him but he was never home. Finally, Minako had to leave for England, all her friends walked her to the plane boarding gate. In the distance, there was Yaten, who slowly walked up to Minako.

"I just wanted to let you know that, I think you're very selfish, you wreck someone's dreams after they risk everything to see you!" said Yaten cruelly.

"Well, why should I ruin my dreams when you can't even tell me that you love me!" replied Minako.

"I can't say I love you because I don't love you!" yelled Yaten, lying to look like he didn't care. Minako started to cry and ran onto the plane. Yaten even shed a tear himself, as he watched the plane take off, he saw visions of all his time spent with Minako and how cruel he had always been to her. Yaten rushed home. A few weeks later, Minako received a letter from Yaten.

The letter read: 

Dear Minako,

I'm sorry that I was so cruel. You were right, though I hate to admit it. Even though I can't say I love you, doesn't mean I can't feel it or think it. I guess I'm meant to be alone since I can't hold on to anyone. I wrote this poem for you:

Here comes the passing of another day,

Another chance for me to say,

I'm sorry that I let you go,

I'm sorry that I didn't know,

I need to tell you that I love you, so,

Please give me time to say,

I want to be with you each day,

You are what fills my heart.

I can't even begin or start,

To tell you how I feel,

I know my love for you is real, 

True love that is no crush or simple lust,

True love is what I feel with I'm with you.

Love,

Yaten

Minako held the letter while she ran out of her dressing room. The next morning, Yaten heard a knock on his door. When he opened it, there was Minako, she ran in and gave Yaten a kiss.

"Thank you, Yaten, the letter was beautiful, if you still want me to stay here, I'd love to be with you," said Minako.

"Of course, I want you to stay, I would've gone to England if it wasn't for the Starlight's band, we have been trying to make it as a two-some," replied Yaten. All of a sudden, Yaten got an idea. "Why don't you sing with us, that way you'd still have a job, and you have a beautiful voice?" complimented Yaten.

"That's great, I've always wanted to be a singer!" yelled Minako as she jumped and Yaten and held him close. "You're the greatest, Yaten!"

"Minako?" said Yaten.

"Yeah…" replied Minako.

"I love you," said Yaten, finally.

"I love you, too," replied Minako, happier than she's ever been before. As they laid there, embracing one another, Yaten smiled for the first time in months. And Minako realized that she gave up her acting career for a guy…but it was worth it, because it wasn't just any guy, it was Yaten Kou, and she'd always love him more than anything. Months later, Minako and Yaten, also Taiki created a new music album that sold out the first week it was produced! 

THE END!


End file.
